Alternate Ending: High School Coat
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: Ever wonder where Orbital got that high school coat that he wore when he challenged Yuma? Here's the answer. (Mystery guest appearances in talk spot.)


**Zexal Oneshot:**

**Alternate Ending: High school coat**

**Humor**

**Orbital/Kaito**

**Anybody wonder where Orbital got that high school coat that he wore when he challenged Yuma? Here's the answer.**

**(Don't own Zexal. If I did, this would have happened in episode 90.)**

**Xxxxxxxxx**

Alternate Ending: High school coat

* * *

"It was a misunderstanding?!" Orbital asked loudly.

He had just gone through a duel to protect Obomi because he thought that Yuma's family was mistreating her. Now he found that wasn't the case. They explained the whole situation to him carefully and Kotori suggested that both Orbital and Obomi started out as friends instead of lovers. That worked quicker than anything Orbital ever did.

Orbital was so happy about becoming Obomi's friend, he'd completely forgotten about something crucial to his survival.

(At the Apartment building where the Tenjo's are currently living.)

"That's weird," Kaito said as he dug through his closet. There was not an awful lot in there, but he was finding it very difficult to locate one small thing.

Haruto, hearing his brother look through the closet for about twenty minutes, entered their bedroom. "Nii-san," he said. "What's the matter?"

"Oh, hey, Haruto," Kaito said. "Have you seen my old high school uniform?"

"Why do you want it?" Haruto asked curiously.

He didn't have to ask such a question. Haruto had seen the look on Kaito's face when he got a letter from his old high school. It was an invitation to a reunion for his freshman year class. The whole family was invited. And all the students were going to at least try to wear their old uniforms as sort of an homage to the school. That included Gauche and Droite, who were in his class. (Kaito had skipped a grade, placing him in the same class as they were.) Kaito, who hadn't grown at all during his time away from the school, was going to do the same thing. However, he couldn't find his high school jacket.

Haruto started thinking back. He had seen the jacket once or twice, usually when Kaito had to air out the closet or hang up clothes. "Wait a minute," Haruto mumbled. "Wasn't Orbital...?"

Just then, the door opened up. "Otousan?!" Haruto asked happily. Kaito smiled. Haruto ran out of the room and paused. "Oh, it's Orbital," he said. He didn't sound too pleased.

"What's the matter, Haruto?" Kaito asked. Then he saw something. Orbital was wearing a high school jacket. **His** high school jacket. "Uh, Orbital?" he asked slowly. "What happened to that jacket?"

The jacket was slightly singed as a result of getting hit with Orbital 4's laser cannon. Orbital had quite a bit of explaining to do. Taking anything of Kaito's without asking him first was about the worst thing Orbital could do.

Reluctantly, Orbital explained the whole story. Truth be told, he had intended on saying he was dropping the jacket at the dry cleaners but he got hit by a meteorite, but Kaito's face made him decide against it. Amazingly, when he explained everything about Obomi and his duel with Yuma, neither Tenjo boy was angry. Instead, they were laughing. "You're not mad at me, Kaito-sama?" he asked.

Kaito didn't answer. "Why should we be mad?" Haruto asked. "You were willing to fight for your girlfriend. Just like Nii-san fought for me. It's just too funny, that's all."

Orbital suddenly felt relief course through his circuitry. However, that was quickly depleted when he dropped his ace monster onto the floor. Haruto picked it up curiously. "What's this?" he asked. Then he read the name of the card, followed by nervous laughter and worry.

"What's the matter, Haruto?" Kaito asked, taking the card into his own hands.

"Uh, Nii-san," went Haruto.

It was a little too late. Kaito was fuming now. "Trashy-Eyes Fat Dragon?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Haruto laughed nervously. The jacket was one thing. To Kaito, that wasn't too important. Especially after hearing why Orbital took it. But a card called "Trashy-Eyes Fat Dragon?" With the same amount of stars, ATK, and DEF of Galaxy-Eyes? Not too good for a certain robot.

Kaito turned to his brother. "Haruto," he said. "Open the window please."

Haruto saw what was coming and did as he was told.

Kaito walked up to Orbital. "Orbital," he said.

"Y-Yes, K-Kaito-sama?" Orbtial asked, more nervously than ever before.

Kaito gave Orbital the card back, paused, and then kicked him out of the apartment, right through the open window. "Don't ever copy Galaxy-Eyes like that again!" he yelled.

"Yes, sir!" Orbtial replied, as he became nothing more than a bright star in the sky.

* * *

**D.T.B: Moral's this. Hurt Galaxy-Eyes, suffer the wrath of the Phantom Thief. **

**Dark Mousy: I'm not even in this one!**

**D.T.B: [Gives Dark a nasty punch to the face.] I wasn't talking about you, dummy! I was talking about Kaito.  
**

**Kaito: Why are they even here?  
**

**D.T.B: I haven't the faintest idea.  
**

**Dark Mousy: The door was open.**

**Kaito: Then leave the same way.  
**

**Krad: That's what I was trying to tell him, but he didn't listen.  
**

**D.T.B: BLACK WINGS! GET THE HECK OUT OF THE ONESHOT!**

**Krad and Dark: [Running away as fast as possible.]**

**Haruto: Like you said. Hurt Galaxy-Eyes, suffer the wrath of the Phantom Thief.**

**Kaito: Truer words have yet to be said. **

**D.T.B and DNAngel cast: [Dark is shrinking in the background. Krad is flying to safety. D.T.B. is shaking Dark by his collar.]**


End file.
